There have been known optical shake correction and electronic shake correction as a method for correcting an image shake resulting from a hand shake in image pickup apparatuses using image pickup elements, such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor). The optical shake collection is a method for optically collecting a shake of a photographed image by changing the optical axis angle of light incident on the image pickup element and the electronic shake collection is a method for electronically connecting a shake of a photographed image by controlling a cut-out position of the photographed image stored in a memory.
Both the optical shake correction and the electrode shake collection have a finite collectable range due to the configuration thereof. If the collectable range is extended for the optical shake collection, an increase in size of the device configuration will result. By the electronic shake collection, it is not possible to correct an image shake within an exposure time of the image pickup element, and thus the image quality tends to degrade compared to the optical shake correction.
Therefore, Patent Document 1 discloses an image pickup apparatus that extends the collectable range of an image shake by using both the optical shake correction and the electronic shake correction.
In this image pickup apparatus, an image shake is corrected effectively by increasing the ratio of collection by the electronic shake collection than that by the optical shake correction when the electronic zoom increases and by increasing the ratio of correction by the optical shake correction than that by the electronic shake correction when the electronic zoom decreases.